letting you go
by suzakulovescakes
Summary: i know, i suck in the title...oh well:p  the tuna confesses, the skylark turns him down...now what?..
1. Chapter 1

**Eto.. let me explain!..i know i haven't even finish the first one i already started this!...It just came to me...i've always wanted to write 1827..but..i just didn't have any story up till now...**

**Hope you like it;)**

**WARNING: GRAMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS AHEAD...AND I DON'T OWN KHR..sadly (**_**whimpers : but i wil!...~someday...:3)**_

**~please review;)**

"I..I...I...li...like...y..you..Hibari-san!" the brunette blurted out of the blue.

"I don't. Now leave or i'll bite you to death" says the skylark as he put out his tonfa from who knows where.

"I..is that s...so?..gomenasai!" the brunette stuttered as he ran away crying.

'_what's with him?..tsk..must be one of his herbivorous antics'_ thought the skylark

It's been a week since the brunette's failed confession. Everything has been going on as usual for the skylark when he notices something. Since the _failed_ confession, the brunette has hardly gotten late. _Meaning, one less herbivore to bite to death._ The skylark continued to bite late comers to death when his mind trailed off to a certain brunette.

'_Something must have happen causing him to wake up earlier than usual'_ the skylark thought to himself. '_tsk, what the fuck am I doing? Thinking about that herbivore!_' the skylark disdainfully thought hitting the wall with his tonfa. As the wall collapsed, he saw a couple making out in the other side (_**complete with tongue and all:3)**_. Waves of evil aura spread around school campus as the skylark approached the couple.

"For destroying the morale of our school, _kamikorosu"_.

The skylark left the bleeding couple to death still diffusing evil aura as he returned to the Reception Room.

The skylark continued his daily task in the reception room for three weeks not minding about the decreasing appearance of the brunette.

'_it's been three weeks already. Saying he loves me and disappears like this? I will bite that herbivore to death.' _thought the skylark as he continued checking the pile of papers in his table. '_tsk, it's none of my business anyways.' _An irritated mark appeared on the skylark's head as this idea reached him.

A sudden knock snapped the skylark from his thoughts which caused the raven-haired's irritation to worsen.

"what is it?" the raven-haired growled.

A bob of hair similar to Elvis Presley's suddenly crept into the slightly opened door which further annoys the raven-haired teen. '_one day, i will surely cut that weird (__**did he just said weird?...oh well:3)**__hair down' _ the skylark thought, his eyebrows twitching.

"An infant wishes to speak to you," says Kusabe from the other side of the door.

"Let him in," but even before the skylark finished his sentence, the arcobaleno was already inside the room.

"What do you want, infant?" the skylark asked now with his stoic face.

"I'm taking the cloud ring back," the sun arcobaleno said as he tilted his fedora covering thus covering his emotion.

**How was it?...**

**Why do you think the arcobaleno wants the ring for?... (i don't know myself..but let's just wait and hope we'll be enlightened;)  
>well..i'm still thinking of reasons why the arcobaleno wants the ring back myself!.<br>i soooo suck in this .**

_**please review;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm sorry it took me so long...**

**i know i'm not worthy to make any excuse since i've accepted the responsibility of this story..**

**GOMENASAI!:((**

**in exchange, i hope you all like this story..**

**I'm still writing the continuation of the other story and is now writing other story's chapter so that you don't have to wait much in case i upload more...  
>i am really sorry it took me this long to update...<strong>

_**please review;)**_

"Reborn!" the door flew open revealing a panting brunette. "I told you not to..." the brunette trailed off noticing that the person he was supposed to be talking to was already gone. Before he could even realize, the skylark was already closing in on him.

"Herbivore, barging in without knocking, I'll bite you to death," warned the skylark while holding his magical tonfas which seem to appear out of nowhere.

"HIEEEE!... gomen gomen! I thought.. Ano... What did Reborn tell you?" asked the brunette hoping out of all hopes to divert the skylark's attention.

"None of your business, herbivore," the skylark charged but...

"It is my business Hibari-san! You are my cloud guardian! I have the right to know things about.." but even before the brunette can finish his sentence, the tonfa came flying straight to his head earning him a bloody forehead. Before the brunette collapsed to the oblivion, he managed to see the skylark murmur something under his breath.

"If that ring is a proof of me being one of you herbivores, then forget it. If I want t fight, I can find it easily without your help," the skylark murmured, disgust eminent in his voice. The brunette collapsed leaving a pool of blood in the Reception room

When the brunette came to, he was already in his house with a frantic Gokudera and Yamamoto by his side. "Jyudaime!...sumimasen!.. I was not able to protect you! Please allow me to redeem myself by jumping from this window!" the silverette shouted as he tried to jump through the window but was stopped by a certain baseball freak. "Let go of me yakyuu-baka!"

"Maa, Maa Hayato, you don't want Tsuna to make him worry don't you?" said the raven haired with his carefree grin. And when the silverette heared the raven haired call him by his name, a blush ran through his face in which Tsuna didn't fail to notice.

"Ano Gokudera-kun, why are you blushing?" the brunette asked seemingly oblivious of the atmosphere around him. When the silverette heard the brunette, he blushed harder and punched the raven haired in the stomach causing him to flinch however still maintaining his goofy smile.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, you can leave now, dame-Tsuna and I have something to talk about," said an infant sitting by the study table wearing an orange ring.

"Demo, Reborn-san, can't we just stay here and take care of Jyudaime while you two talk?" says the silverette but was nudge towards the door by the door by the raven haired yakyuu-baka.

When the two guardians left the room, the infant jumped from the study table and landed gracefully in the floor. He approached the brunette when he noticed that the brunette was shaking. In fear perhaps? No, his student shouldn't be afraid of him. Perhaps about other things.

While the infant was slowly (to the brunette's view) approaching the brunette, he fidgeted in his seat when he suddenly felt something hard press against his skin inside his pocket. When he took out the thing that was disturbing him, he can't help but cried, and cried.

The infant couldn't do anything when he saw his student cry. Instead of approaching him, he stopped in his way and just stood there, staring at his student.

"Reborn, why?..." was the coherent words the infant heard from his student. He can't help but feel bad about what happened. Besides, he was the one who recommended the former cloud guardian's withdrawal from guardianship anyways!

"Dame-Tsuna, I had always told you that Kyoya's aloofness would be advantageous for us, however, I have seen that because of this aloofness, I can't quite figure out his loyalty to the family therefore..."

"Shut up! Please stop it Reborn, I've had enough. Please just leave me for now." The brunette interjected the infant before he could finish his sentence. But before the infant could retaliate, the brunette had already lied back to his bed facing the wall thus the infant was now facing the brunette's back. Just by looking at the brunette's back, you can clearly make out that the brunette was crying with all the shakings he was emitting.

Sighing in defeat, the infant walked towards the door and told the brunette, "in a few days we'll find you a new cloud guardian. A stronger and loyal cloud guardian. So heal up, and after that, we'll resume your training, he then disappeared in the shadows.

"I don't want a new cloud guardian, I only want it to be Hibari-san!" the brunette shouted albeit knowing that the person he was talking to was already gone. The brunette then started another round of tears as he held his fist tighter towards his chest. He carefully traced the design and wore it on his left ring finger. "The cloud, aloof and free. Can never be bound by anything. I guess even the sky can't bound you huh?" the brunette let another tear fall down by his cheeks as sleep catches him and lost his consciousness.

**please bear with me for being slow on updating .**

**i really am trying hard!..Honest!**

**.  
><strong>

**_review kudasai;) _**


End file.
